


sou desu ne. (*≧∀≦*)

by vxhoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, First Love, Friendship, M/M, jisung loves minho, minho is a kitty uwu, minho is not a hybrid he just luvs kittys! he is kitty and baby!, minsung is cannon, no smut. ever. at all., pure fluff, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxhoe/pseuds/vxhoe
Summary: minho is jisungs lil kitty ★





	1. bubu

**Author's Note:**

> ive had so many cute minsung oneshot ideas in my head for the longest time and the absolute cutest thing to me is the thought of jisung calling minho kitty so ;-; enjoy the fluff why dont u<3

it was a long day of promoting for stray kids. after the successful comeback of miroh, the release of clé, and their first win, the boys finally decided the time for rest was appropriate.

all the boys were wasted on happiness, their first win brought long lasting euphoria no one knew existed. and after all the hard work, all minho wanted to do was crawl on someones lap and, you know, purr. by someone, he meant jisung of course.

 

minho peeked into jisungs room, holding the door in front of him as to be discreet. jisung was lying stomach first on his bed, eyes that were once glued to the low sounding tv turned towards the door in alert. his eyes softened upon the sight, motioning the older boy over.

minho beamed, mouth big in a smile as he quietly entered and shut the door. he blitzed over, jumping onto jisungs (who was now sat criss crossed) lap. minho began snuggling himself into jisungs neck, onto his chest, on his cheek, just about anywhere he could get close enough too. 

jisung whispered a soft hello and wrapped his arms around minhos waist. his whole demeanor was different towards minho when they were alone, especially when they were alone after promotions. 

minho purred softly, rubbing his feet against jisungs in a sign of content and affection. jisung giggled a bit, now letting his hands run through minhos shiny locks. 

the older boy smiled, halting his rubs and laying flat against jisungs chest. he sighed, attention being caught to the tv briskly as he watched some man yelling at a bunch of people baking a cake. 

“my kitten. we did amazing, im so proud of us.” jisung spoke softly, running his fingers gently across his scalp. minho purred, snuggling his head against jisungs warm chest.

“stray kids in yah areuhhhh” minho dragged, giggling lightly. he felt jisungs chest boom.

“wow, arent you funny hyung” jisung joked, laughing a bit at minhos whine. 

“thats kitty to you.” he bratted, stopping his gigglimg tangent as he pulled at jisungs sleeves in an attempt to reach his hand.

minho finally found jisungs hand under his sleeve, intertwining their fingers together. jisung kissed the top of minhos head, eyes focusing on the tv. they layed there for the entire night like that, before jisung layed the sleepy minho down next to him. of course, the kitty already found himself latched onto jisung again only a few seconds after the minor parting.


	2. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is scared but minho reassures him like he always does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesnt rly involve kitty stuffs but :( implied sexual talk? sorta? maybe oncoming of emotion? idk but its very soft n sorry for grammatical errors im half asleep 78% of the time

Jisung hated this new found feeling. he despised the things he was thinking for his bestfriend minho, when he was already in a year long relationship with his girlfriend sana.

it was always there- the feelings. the many times jisung had to tell himself it was normal to wanna kiss someone who wasnt sana was beginning to become to high of a number.

but the younger couldn’t help it— he couldn’t help but watch minho when no one else was, when he laughed, when they were talking. even with sana around, sitting on the same set of bench, jisungs knees touched against minhos as the younger allowed his own hands to rest on the olders middle thigh. it was getting weird, and so obvious. 

it took time for the sexual fantasies to bubble into existence, though. the first time he thought 18 plus thoughts about minho was during a dance practice for my pace. the older wasnt always the most provocative during dp’s, unless he was having a rough day. that day- that day had to of been rough some how. he wore clothes he often wore during practice, adidas sweatpants and a muscle top, but something was different.

 

maybe it was the mood he was putting into the dance he already memorized, face focused souly on the wall mirror in front of him, jaw occasionally extending with the sly swipe of his tongue

jisung felt different then. his heart was speed racing but in other parts of his body , in places he’s never experienced for anyone in real life. not even sana.

he felt small, shaky, and the term he heard felix use from time to time when he had his changbin rants: baby

he tried keeping up, but his eyes couldn’t stop looking towards minhos figure. it was noted by their leader chan, sighing in discontent at the sudden decrease of energy jisung was putting into the moves.

 

minho was stuck in his own little world though, obviously in a headspace most wouldn’t want to be around him in. but jisung felt drawn to it, felt his wobbly knees carrying him closer and closer (metaphorically) to the boy who was just excreting a power that was so captivating 

 

he felt sick as soon as he looked back just at himself in the mirror, pushed right back into reality- and the attention of every member staring at him with confused or lost expressions. oh fuck he thought, face flushing as red as it could, eyes finally meeting with minhos- who was smirking. he was smirking like he knew something everyone else was questioning.

jisung looked away immediately, spurting out a few sorrys and bowes, before speed walking out of the practice room.

he was devastated, felt embarrassment beyond belief. he knees were still wobbly and tears seeped down his hot cheeks. he could not believe the things he was feeling for his bestfriend in those moments, he felt like he was violating minho. he felt like the worlds worst friend.

sana rarely caught his mind in moments involving minho. it would usually catch up to him later, later when minho was gone and all jisung would think about was the older boy and how his day went with him. then sana would sneak up, and jisung felt the weirdest feelings of guilt and shame and sweetness, all cascaded into one.

he made it outside, sneaking ways back behind the building and leaning up anxiously against its walls. he thought about all the times he and sana would sneak out about back here, all the times he acted like she was minho as they held hands. 

 

the tears fell harder now, his body shaking in fear of his feelings. the feelings hes been trying to escape for so, so long. 

jisung wanted to see minho, wanted him to hold him and tell him he was his bestestfriend. he wanted minho to remind him he loved him. sana left his mind as it clouded with thoughts of the boy he called his bestfriend. 

“damn it..” he said just above a whisper, silencing his own sobs in his hands. he listened to the sounds of the outside world, he rarely went anywhere but the practice room or the stray kids dorms. 

 

there was some rustling, and a faint sound of voice. the voice got closer and closer, and by the time it surrounded him, jisung was sitting on the wet grass with his head between his knees, body shaking with sobs as his throat clenched harshly. he knew who it was, even though his voice blurred within the sound of nature, his mind blending reality into a blob.

“Jisung.. hey, Ji? Im here. why are you crying? please tell me whats wrong” 

jisung shook his head almost violently, digging his head deeper between his knees. it was minho. the elder put his arms around jisung, doing what he knew helped the boy during his breakdowns.

but jisung shoo’d him away, turning his body the opposite direction from minho, curling into himself as he sobbed louder. his mind raced, thoughts of the boy right next to him began correlating with the word love involuntarily, making jisung scream in a fit of frustration. 

“Im sorry, Im sorry minho.” jisung said after a few more sobs, feeling the older wrap himself around him. jisung let it happen this time. 

“for what, jisung? i still have no clue why youre crying baby” minho responded as softly as he could, voice sounding nothing less than a motherly nurture. he ran his fingers through jisungs messy hair, straightening it out as best he could. 

“im awful, im terrible, i cant tell you or you’d hate me. i dont want you to hate me minho, please dont hate me.” jisung said, voice saturated in sadness and confusion.

Minhos eyes widened, the thought of hating jisung made his heart burn. he knew no matter what he could never hate his baby.

“Not true, None of that is possible, Jisung. Youre amazing. you’ve given me enough happiness to last a lifetime. please tell me what’s bothering you so we can fix it, together.” 

 

Jisungs heart couldn’t take it, it couldn’t take how perfect this boy was. the boy who made him laugh, who made insensitive jokes, who knew jisungs limits, the boy who helped him with his mental instability. the boy who was his world, was offering to help lose feelings for him. 

jisung said fuck it, turning around and letting himself fall into minhos chest. he laid for a few seconds, clinging to minhos shirt. minho stayed stroking the youngers’ scalp, whispering words of comfort as jisung hiccuped into his chest.

“shhhh, just breathe.” minho reminded him, relaxing him more and more into comfort.

jisung sighed, pulling his face up from hiding, eyes fluttering weakly towards his bestfriend.

minho’s eyes looked the same, sharp and mesmerizing, but now littered with gloom and concern. they softened at the sight of jisung, but also crinkled in hurt.

“Why are you crying, my poor baby.” he said, running his fingers along jisungs wet cheek. jisung’s eyes closed at the contact, the last of his tears slipping out slowly. 

“i need to tell you something.” jisung started, opening his eyes slowly. minho immediately shook his head, hand still caressing jisungs warm but wet cheek. 

jisung nuzzled into the touch, eyes fluttering a bit, savoring the last bit of affection he expected to receive from the older. 

 

they sat there in silence for a minute or two, nothing was heard but jisungs uneven breaths. 

then, he broke.

“minho. minho, i... i think i... i think i like you. like, like like.” jisung said, tugging away abit in shame. minhos eyes widened, hand pausing on the youngers jaw.

“Y-you what now?” Minho asked in shock, chest pounding painfully hard. it was like everything he wanted coming true.

 

“Im sorry.” jisung squeaked, picking himself up from minho. minho jumped up quickly, stopping jisung from walking away. 

he grabbed him by his waist, pulling him as close as he could while staying face to face.

“On god, Jisung? You’re really in love with me?”

jisungs face fell red again, he whined in embarrassment as he struggled hiding from minhos gaze.

it took a second, but he nodded in confirmation. minhos face went red as well, mouth stretching into a whole ass smile.

 

“Oh, thats so relieving. thats so- thats so perfect. oh my god jisung, you’re perfect.” minho responded, both hands going to cup the youngers cheeks. they made eye contact again, jisungs eyes shaky and unsure while minho’s were full of adoration and confidence. 

“Kiss..” jisung mummered, eyeing the tallers lips.

Minhos eyebrows scrunched up, giggling a bit.

“What did you say, Jisung?”

jisung felt so tiny and embarrassed- he wanted to curl up into a ball and scream.

“Kiss. m’ want a kiss from you.” he repeated, much clearer. minho nodded with a smug smirk on his face, leaving jisung to feel even more shy.

“What about sana?” Minho asked, jisungs face dropped. He totally forgot he had a girlfriend. but, he also totally didnt care at this point.

“just wanna be with you...” he responded, trying to reach minhos lips.

minho giggled again, he couldn’t get enough of how cute jisung was.

“Okay. what baby wants, he gets.” Minho said gently, using his hands to guide jisungs face closer to his. jisungs ears rang a symphony, knees shaking more than they once had. 

then their lips met, and jisung swore he made ties with his soulmate. minhos lips felt heavenly, soft and wet, exactly what everyone dreamed true loves first kiss would taste like. it was much more than a peck, but still short and sweet. it left jisung dizzy, moaning softly for more. minho coo’d, hands falling to rest on jisungs neck.

“I cant believe you love me back. you really feel what i feel. oh my god” minho fawned, thumbs rubbing soft circles into jisungs delicate skin.

 

jisung felt like crying again, guilt being overrided with the feeling of desire. he wanted minho to be his. he needed minho to be his.

 

minho noticed, urging him to breathe again.   
“dont cry anymore, youre okay. dont cry baby.” 

jisung couldnt help it. his emotions were everywhere. he couldn’t take the things he was feeling.

 

“Lets get you back inside? Do you want to go back to practice?” the older asked, wrapping his arms around jisung’s waist. 

 

jisung shook his head no, slipping carefully out of minhos grasp. minho nodded slightly- smiling a bit as he mentioned the dorms sounding better anyways. to that jisung smiled, intertwining their fingers.


	3. pool toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung starts having a panic attack at the top of a waterslide and while everyone is making fun of him minho helps calm him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a REAL EXPERIENCE. walking down the steps u just walked up past all those people while hyperventilating is NOT a time to enjoy.
> 
> tw anxiety n body image issues sorta? n bad friends grrr

jisung wondered why he agreed to come to this horrid place, especially since all his previous attempts were very negative. 

he’d gone to hurricane harbor almost every year of his life now, but the fear of climbing up those steps had completely inabled him from actually riding the rides. it was only until last summer were he actually put aside his feelings (mainly due to hyunjin peer pressuring him, and calling him mean things because he was never up to par with the thrill of it all) and got on the terrifying rafts that were free-for-all’s down into whatever unlucky fate jisung was sure to face.

He was only able to do three slides till he was dizzy and seeing things in double, stomach wretched with anxiety and the dread of climbing anymore stairs. thats when he cried in front of all his friends, (who, literally all but chan laughed) and called it quits for the day. 

He was hoping this year wouldn’t be any different, perhaps maybe even a bit more successful than last being he never really cared for his life in the first place. he was praying and praying he’d be able to climb up those stairs and get on the raft and go down that treacherous slide called the ‘tornado’. it was only- hm, the first step that triggered his anxiety to the max.

he was more self aware this time, eyes bugged and flickering as his hand clung onto the railing, trying best to stabilize himself. he walked behind his group of friends like he was alone, in which he felt too. 

“okay. just breathe jisung” he said softly to himself, deliberately shorting his breaths to try and take back control. his legs felt like rocks as he tried taking each step, things getting harder, the reminder of chlorine on his top lip making him uncomfortable. before he knew it- he wasn’t breathing in fear he’d notify others of his pathetic issue. he looked up, vision beginning to blur, seeing jeongin, woojin, and chan lugging up the four person raft. jisung felt his knees wobble as they passed other entrances for smaller slides. boatloads of people already trailed behind him, he listened in to the conversation going on between a group of boys right behind him.

he was very good at hiding, at keeping small. he saw the face of the boy closest behind him, he seemed distracted. he wasnt as in on the conversation between the other boys standing next to him. jisung felt his vision flicker, disassociation taking over as he saw the top of the stairs nearing.

‘fuck’ he thought, sinking into himself. he felt as if he wasn't even there, watching everyone around him talking with there groups of friends and laughing and complaining about the long line. jisung glanced over at his group, it felt like they were completely separated from him.

his irregular breathing pattern was probably noticeable now to anyone near, his chest wheezed with every quick intake of air. he was going into complete panic mode- triggered by the last step of stair they had to take to reach the slides entrance.

he felt his body wobble, he let himself lean against the railing clumsily as he backed up the line and felt the overly observant boy press against him.

“Sorry, You okay?” the boy asked, calm but with an empathetic worry in his voice.

jisung shook his head side to side, unsure if his eyes closed or if his vision completely blanked, but he was soon on his feet and farther away from the boy behind him. 

he heard his friends laughing, maybe at him. they didn’t understand the feeling. woojin coaxed chan into laughing this time, making jisungs last hope of comfort dissipate.

the boys were seated in the raft, waiting for jisung to get in last- like they always do. jisung froze, watching the boys but hearing nothing but the laughter all around him. were they laughing at him? was his dread funny to all of them? he protected his ears with his fingers shoved in them, preventing certain sounds from coming in.

“Cant. cant go, Ill just- Ill go back down.” jisung said wearily, eyes prickling in embarrassment, hearing more snickers all around him. jeongin made a face of disgust before shaking his head. 

jisung turned around, bumping into the same boy again.

“you sure youre alright?” he asked into jisungs ear, making sure only he heard. jisung looked down, nodding a bit before gripping onto the support bars. 

“ill come with you, let me through first.” the boy said, jisung made room for him to squeeze through. 

“Where are you going?! We waited that long line for you too-“ the sounds of the boys friends were cut off, cut off thanks to a supportive hand on jisungs shoulder. jisung finally looked up, seeing they descended the stair case but were now hidden away somewhere near it. he guesses he blanked out.

“Its okay, try breathing a bit less but more deep. just a panic attack or are you asthmatic?” the boy unknown to jisung asked, keeping much needed eye contact. jisung felt himself reconnecting slowly at the singled out voice, shaking his head again.

“Panic.” jisung responded quickly, leaving the other boy to nod calmly.

“My names minho. Yours?” 

“jisung.”

“okay, Jisung, dont focus on what happened just now, okay? Just focus on me and what im saying,” minho said, giving off a comforting smile when jisung nodded.

“Youre okay now, arent you? youre not where you were that frightened you. youre safe on the ground, ground level, safe right here.” minho said again soothingly, dropping his smile incase it was uncomforting to the other. 

Jisung nodded, eyes staying on minhos. he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling waves of discomfort of his bare chest around just one individual. 

Minho of course noticed, making clear for jisung he wasn’t going to invade him at all.   
“I have a shirt back in my bag you can wear, its on the bench over there. you wanna stay and wait for me here?” The taller boy asked, watching for a response instead of listening.

jisung nodded hesitantly, glancing around the almost empty area- hidden away by an old unused snack shack. minho nodded, running off spite the slippery floor. 

 

jisung felt himself start to tense up again, the absence of minhos presence making him feel alone again and triggered a few tears to spill. minho came back shortly, frowning at the sight of the boy.

“Jisung? are you crying?” He asked, holding a towel out to the shorter boy. jisung shook his head, blinking away the tears. he took the towel, wrapping himself up. minho stayed frowning as he watched the boy in his post panic state. 

“I got the shirt, Just let me know when youre ready to put it on.” Minho spoke, voice light at the sight of jisung. Jisung nodded, hands going out for the shirt. he put it on hesitatingly, face feeling warm upon the unique individualistic smell of honeybun. his finished dressing, looking at minho who was facing away from him. jisung quickly wrapped the towel around his waist.

“thank you, minho.” he said in a small voice, though making eye contact. minho scrunched his eyebrows up, shaking his head;  
“No need to thank me! Im glad you’re feeling better.” 

jisung, calmed, got a good look at the boys face. his face was skinny, cheekbones prominent but in a healthy looking way. his lips pointed downwards directing anyone to believe he was some sort of mean guy. 

jisung blurted the most uncalled for words possible in this sort of situation:  
“are you into guys?” 

minhos eyes stayed the same, lips pursing a bit.   
“I give that impression dont I? Ah, Look, Okay: YES i am into dudes BUT that isn’t something i want people assuming-“

“o-oh, I wasn’t assuming so I think your kind act just sort of- made me interested.” jisung replied, cheeks puffy like a squirrel.

minhos face went warm, blush not evident but felt so much so. 

“Jisung? Is that you?” A call was heard nearing, coming from chan of course. he knew his only kind friend was probably worried dearly at the absence of him.

Chan walked up, seeing the two boys next to eachother.

“hi, thanks for taking care of my friend. we’ll be going now.” chan said, grabbing jisungs hand. 

“follow me on soundcloud! 3racha— ill, ill find a way to contact you through there” jisung said quickly, letting himself get dragged away by chan. Minho nodded, though a bit uncertain.

“b-bye?” jisung called, waving to minho who just stood there bewildered.


	4. minkitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho wants a new cat and jisung figures out the perfect compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SAD THIS MADE ME BAWL I CANT BREATHE

“you know, minho, ive been considering your idea a lot lately...” 

minhos ears perked, eyes glistening with excitement.

“y-you mean.. we can finally get another cat?!” he responds, delighted as he entertains the idea of having a new addition to their cat-ily. 

 

jisung grinned, he didnt feel mean in the slightest. as everyone already knew, the two were basically half cats in a fully domesticated relationship. he nodded, feeling his heart sing at the sight of minhos big bright pretty eyes.

-

“looks like we now have four of you. this is getting out of hand, kitten.” 

minho felt his eyes shake, watching himself in the mirror as he preformed various cat actions. he shook his costume tail and reenacted how a cat would groom. jisung watched adoringly as he layed down chin in hand on their shared bed. minho made a sound as close to a purr as a man could and flopped onto jisung. 

“O-okay. Its not like I dont feel totally in my element or anything..” minho mumbled into jisungs neck, leaving little licks here and there. jisung giggled as he stroked minhos scalp. he pulled the older boy onto his lap and let him continue his humanized groom session.

“does this leave you satisfied, baby kitty?” jisung asked, chuckling as minho wiggled around in his lap. he nodded, puckering his lips in a silent plea for a kiss. 

jisung took minho in by the cheek, lips pressing easily onto minhos. they moved slowly, leaving more like long lasting peeks rather than kisses. they giggled into eachother’s mouth- minho mentioning how ridiculous they probably looked. jisung pulled away, eyes moving from minhos plump lips, to his eyes, and up to his fake cat ears.

“i love you minkitty.” minhos cheeks flushed at the familiar nickname, mouth stretching widely. the way jisung so easily spoke those words made him shy, he giggled cutely as he broke eye contact, whispering an ‘i love you more’ back.


End file.
